ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Arena
Marvel Arena is an American arena fighting video game, being based on the characters created by Marvel Comics. It is developed by EA DICE and published by Electronic Arts (under license from The Walt Disney Company), being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD 2018. Synopsis A massive arena is housing an event where several Marvel heroes and villains have to fight for a valuable prize. Characters Defense Starter *'Steve Rogers/Captain America' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - TBD *'Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk' (voiced by Tom Kenny as Banner and Peter Lurie as the Hulk) - TBD *'James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Dr. Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Emil Blonsky/Abomination' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Ophelia Sarkassian/Viper' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD *'Kl'rt/Super-Skrull' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD Added on *'Scott Summers/Cyclops' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Ben Grimm/Thing' (voiced by Dave Boat) - TBD *'Mary Jane Watson/Spinneret' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD *'Gamora' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Drax the Destroyer' (voiced by David Sobolov) - TBD *'Groot' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD * *'Cain Marko/Juggernaut' (voiced by Brad Garrett) - TBD * * Offense Starter *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Thor Odinson' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Peter Quill/Star-Lord' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Jean Grey/Marvel Girl' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Dr. Victor von Doom' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Eddie Brock/Venom' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD Added on *'Clint Barton/Hawkeye' (voiced by Chris Cox) - TBD *'T'Challa/Black Panther' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD *'Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Sue Storm/Invisible Woman' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - TBD *'Johnny Storm/Human Torch' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD * *'Thanos' (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) - TBD *'Nathaniel Essex/Mister Sinister' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD * Support Starter *'Tony Stark/Iron Man' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD *'Dr. Stephen Strange' (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD *'Rocket Raccoon' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Loki Laufeyson' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Max Eisenhardt/Erik Lensherr/Magneto' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Amora the Enchantress' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD Added on *'Scott Lang/Ant-Man' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Ororo Munroe/Storm' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD *'Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD *'Cindy Moon/Silk' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD * *'George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K.' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Quentin Beck/Mysterio' (also voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD * Arenas Trivia Category:Video games Category:Electronic Arts Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Comics Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Category:T Category:PEGI 12 Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas